True
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Carly agrees to help Jason and Sam plan their wedding even though she doesn’t believe Sam is the woman for Jason. As the wedding day nears Carly realizes her true feelings for the man she’s always loved. But when danger rises will their love make it?
1. The bigger person

_**True**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jason couldn't think of a time Carly didn't factor into his life, good or bad she was there. He looked around her new home; she was really doing it making a life away from Sonny. "You're doing good."

Carly smiled, it meant more then she could express to hear that from him. "Thanks. I feel great you know? This time I know everything will work out." She continued to smile as she hugged Jason.

A tight voice interrupted them. "Sonny told me you'd be here. Nice place Carly."

Jason pulled away from Carly and looked at Sam as she closed the front door. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where else would she be if not following you?" Carly questioned as she walked over to the sofa and caught Jason's heated look. "Sorry I'll be nice." She said sitting down.

"What Carly? You barge into our place all the time." Sam pointed out.

"I have reasons, not just being nosy like you. Plus Jason doesn't mind." Carly stated.

"Yes he does. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Sam replied.

"And you know what Jase is thinking right? Everything he feels?" Carly meant it before she was going to be nice but Sam just didn't know when to stop.

"We're getting married Carly, deal with it we love each other and nothing will change that." Sam hissed.

"Married. I've heard that before, you've been engaged twice but still not married." Carly said.

"Well you'll be the first to know, we're getting married in a month." Sam announced.

Carly looked at Jason and felt like a ton of bricks hit her. He was really going to marry Sam. "Well then congrats."

Jason knew the news was bothering her but she decided to hide the emotions, put up a front. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Carly nodded and rose from the sofa. "Of course. If you're happy then I'm happy even if it is with her."

"Gee thanks." Sam mumbled.

"Have you picked a place for the reception? The Metro Court is yours if you want it, tons of space and you wouldn't have to worry about food and drinks." Carly didn't know why she was doing this, it was killing her. But it was what Jason wanted so she had to offer her help. Be involved rather then watch from the sidelines.

Sam smiled. "That sounds great."

"Sam why don't you wait for me in the car? I need to talk to Carly." Jason said. Sam kissed him goodbye before leaving. "Why are you doing this?" he asked Carly.

"What offering my hotel? Come on I know you don't like planning things. So instead of Sam annoying you with details, it's taken care of." Carly explained as she began to pick up Morgan's toys off the sofa.

Jason grabbed her arm so she'd stop moving, their eyes met. "That's not what I meant. Why are you doing this to yourself? I'm glad you want to help out but I know you're not happy about this. Why make it worse by nearly planning it all?" he spoke softly.

"Same reason, I'm helping you out. I'd do anything for you Jason. You should know that by now." Carly reminded him.

"I do."

Carly touched his cheek "Are you sure this is what you want, to be with Sam the rest of your life?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

"She accepts my life and loves me. That's hard to find." Jason said.

"I love and accept you." Carly said the words before she could think of what they would mean.

"But Carly---"

"I know, I know. We've moved on from that part of our lives. It's in the past." Carly said to remind herself as she stepped away from him.

"Right." Jason agreed.

Carly paced around the living room. "If it's what you want then I'll support you even though I don't think Sam is good enough for you." She forced herself to say.

"Thank you Carly."

"A month away, why the rush? Please tell me she's not having your baby." Carly looked at him fearing the answer.

"She's not pregnant. And there's no rush, we just think it's finally time." Jason explained.

"Oh thank god. I need awhile to prepare for her having your baby. Ten years is a good amount of time." Carly said.

Jason grinned and decided not to talk about kids today too. "I have to go."

"Of course you do." Carly hugged Jason goodbye.

"I'll see you later."

-

Isabelle A.


	2. Hurtful past

_**True**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Carly regretted offering her help as the wedding neared. Working with Sam was too much torture even if it helped Jason in the long run. "No you don't want those colors." She sighed. "Go for something simple. Black you like black and it'll be Valentine's Day so go with black and red. Those should be the colors for the reception." She tried to convince Sam as they sat on the sofa in Jason's penthouse.

"Hmm." Sam began to think it over as Jason walked though the door and joined them. "What do you think of red and black as our colors for the reception?" she asked.

"Sounds good." Jason said as he took his jacket off, still trying to take in the sight of Carly and Sam working together.

"Alright then it's settled." Sam rose from the sofa. "I'll be right back."

"You should get down on your knees and thank me." Carly said walking up to Jason. "If you would've seen the colors she was talking about,"

"That bad?" Jason looked toward the stairs to make sure Sam couldn't overhear.

"Yes that bad. There was some talk of bright green." Carly shuddered at Sam's ideas.

Jason grinned, the simplest things like color set Carly off. "When you put it that way, thank you."

"I said to thank me on your knees."

"Not happening." Jason stated as he headed to the kitchen. "Want a beer?" he called out.

"Sure." Carly sat back down on the sofa. "So I'm assuming Sonny will be your best man?" she asked as Jason walked back in.

Jason nodded and handed her the beer.

"And Emily is going to be Sam's maid of honor." Carly said looking over her notes, as more time passed she just wasn't offering her hotel, she was planning the whole thing.

"Shouldn't it be you since you're doing all of this?"

"No. Emily and Sam get along, we don't. I'm doing this for you and only you. I don't need to be apart of the wedding party. Plus I'll get all my glory as the wedding planner." Carly said with a smile.

"Wedding planner?"

"Yeah. I'm already doing most of it and this late in the game you'll never find a real planner willing to work such little time. Just be glad I have good taste." Carly explained as she shut her pad and offered Jason one of her bright smiles.

"Thanks." Jason said from his heart. "You're really going out on the limb to help me." He knew how Carly felt about everything but still she was there helping more then she had to.

Carly continued to smile and nearly blush; she hated when Jason looked at her so honest and spoke from his heart. "It's what you want so I have to do my best to give you the best wedding I can." She reminded him.

Sam came back downstairs and explained she wanted to call her brother in private. "He'll be here for the wedding." She beamed with happiness.

"You both need to come up with a guest list." Carly said. "I'm sure we can fit everyone and leave a spot for my date. I'm thinking of asking Patrick Drake." She explained and caught the sudden anger in Jason's eyes. She knew he didn't like the doctor, she couldn't understand why after all these years she was glad to see Jason angry, maybe even jealous of her with another guy.

"That's nice." Sam said hoping now that Carly was interested in someone she wouldn't come by as much after the wedding. "He did save Jason's life so it would only be nice to invite him. Robin too," she added.

"Wouldn't go that far." Carly said as she wrote names down.

"She helped save Jason too. I know you don't like---"

"No, I hate her. But it's your wedding so invite her." Carly became very angry but she tried not to let it show.

But again Sam didn't know when to stop. "Why do you hate her so much? For telling AJ the truth?"

"It was more then that!" Carly snapped and glanced at Jason. "It's everything she took away from me." She softly added and looked down at her hands. "But like I said it's your wedding, the past doesn't matter anymore." She gathered her things and stood from her seat, she needed to leave before she said something Jason would regret. "We picked the inventions, I'll be by tomorrow to show you the finished product and then they can be mailed out." She left the penthouse.

"She's upset isn't she?" Sam asked.

"It was a hard time for her. It isn't something she likes to talk about." Jason said, sorry that Carly had to think of those bad memories now while dealing with a wedding she didn't approve of.

Carly headed home after leaving Jason's, the boys were with Sonny and she was glad for the time alone. She left everything on her desk and headed upstairs for a warm shower.

Once dressed, she threw on something simple, t-shirt and shorts before heading back downstairs. She poured a cup of coffee and headed to her desk. Before she could start any of the work in front of her, there was a knock on the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sick of me by now." She said letting him in.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Jason answered. "I was just going to stop by tomorrow but it couldn't wait."

-

Isabelle A.


	3. Worries

_**True**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"I'm fine." Carly insisted but Jason still stayed. She looked at him, into his blue eyes. "What else is on your mind?" she knew her best friend, something else was bothering him.

"I don't know." Jason admitted as they sat down together on the couch. "With everything going so fast I've been thinking."

"Don't think, it screws everything up."

Jason smiled slightly as he softly agreed. "Yeah."

"What have you been thinking about?" Carly caved and asked.

"It never works out." Jason met her eyes. "What if it doesn't this time either?"

Carly was touched by the emotion and the worry in his tone. "You're scared to get your heart broken again? That's normal Jase. I mean after everything you've been through with love I would be shocked if you weren't worried." She sighed and prepared herself for the next part, her heart cracking with each word. "But Sam does love you; she can handle your life, this time it should work out." That's where Carly's worried lay, that he and Sam would make it and he wouldn't be there for her anymore, the man she learned to need for so much would be gone.

Jason saw her eyes, they were glossy as she tried to hold her tears in, and he knew better then she thought about how much saying those words hurt her but he knew something else was on her mind. "We've talked about me and you helped. Now my turn."

"I'm fine." Carly insisted again. "Everything is happening so fast, it's taking some time to get use to that's all." She left his side and walked over to the door. "The wife to be might start worrying if you don't head home."

Jason took the hint. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Carly shut the door and let her tears fall free.

The invitations were sent out and the wedding day neared. Carly finished the wedding plans as Sam took care of the honeymoon. The day after the wedding they would leave for the honeymoon, it fell on the same day as Valentines Day. Sam wanted the day to be even more romantic.

Carly sat at the bar of the Metro Court and looked around. Tonight was the joint party before the wedding, Sam and Jason had agreed a bachelor party wasn't needed and a party together was the way to go. Carly smiled at herself, everything was coming together better then anyone could've wished for. She had many doubts about Sam and worries but at least the wedding would be perfect.

"Wow this place looks great."

Carly turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Courtney." Her smile was bitter sweet.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." Courtney promised as she walked over to Carly.

"You don't have to."

"No, I'm fine; I have somewhere to be tonight. Jason and I are over and I'm truly ok with it. I just don't know if Sam is the right woman for him." Courtney admitted as she sat down.

"This is what he wants."

"Yeah and I hope he'll be happy. You know I always thought while we were married if Jason and I didn't make it, you guys would." Courtney felt it was finally time for someone to say this.

Carly felt her eyes pop out of her head, she was sure if she was drinking something she would've spit it out. "What?"

Courtney smiled. "Calm down, this shouldn't be so shocking. You and Jason have a history of more then friends. Even as friends you go the extra mile for each other. I've always thought you're perfect for each other. You're so close; it wouldn't be that hard to cross the line into love." She explained.

Carly shook her head. "No it's not that easy, he's getting married and we tried to be more. Too much got in the way, it's better this way." She firmly said.

"I have to get back but first I want you to know I brought this up for a reason. And notice you didn't say it wasn't what you wanted." Courtney left after that, quickly before Carly could react.

Carly raked back her hair and sighed, Courtney was wrong.

She had to be.

Guest began to arrive, Carly played hostess and greeted everyone. "Sonny." She greeted with a gracious smile.

"Carly, you look great." Sonny said surveying her little black dress. "This is really nice of you to do for Sam and Jason."

"Thank you. You look great as well, brought Emily huh?" Carly asked, she and Sonny's eyes met and she smiled. "Have fun tonight and enjoy your date."

Those simple words and that one look sealed it, they were over and it was finally ok for the both of them to move on and enjoy it.

"Hey." Carly beamed as she hugged Jason. "What do you think?"

"Everything looks great, you too." Jason said.

"Thanks, so do you. You really should dress up more. Now go enjoy your party." Carly said and sent Jason and Sam away.

Sam had invited Robin to both the party and the wedding. Carly felt anger mix in with her emotions when Robin showed up, they didn't speak. Since most of the guests had arrived Carly went to the bar for a much needed drink. She looked over the crowd, Robin was smiling as she talked with Sonny, Sam and Jason were dancing.

Carly started another drink as she continued to look on, Courtney's words rung in her mind as she watched Jason. "Keep them coming." She told the bartender. It was going to be a long night.

The night continued on and Carly stayed at the bar, smiling when someone walked by but not much more. The music lowered and Sonny called everyone's attention for a toast. "This night is to celebrate Sam and Jason who are getting married tomorrow. Jason is the best friend anyone could ask for; he's like a brother to me. I'm so happy he found someone who loves him."

"Doesn't matter if she loved his best friend first."

Everyone glanced at Carly but said nothing. Sonny continued on, "I know you'll all join me on wishing them the best of luck and happiness together." He rose his glass and they all drank, even Carly who didn't need anymore. Everyone went back to the party after that.

"What has gotten into you?" Sam demanded from Carly.

"What?" Carly innocently asked. "It's the truth. You loved Sonny; you agreed to be his mistress, got pregnant with his kid---"

"Carly." Jason grabbed her glass. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Not much." Carly lied as she reached for the glass. "It's a party; you're supposed to have fun and drinking is fun."

"Can I talk to her alone?" Jason asked Sam, she nodded and walked away.

"She's a good puppy; did she take long to train?" Carly asked and held back a laugh; she was having such a good time now.

"Come on." Jason helped her off the bar stool and led her behind the bar and out the back way so others wouldn't worry and suspect.

"Where are you taking me?" Carly asked once they were in his car.

"Home."

Carly gasped. "Why? That's no fun!" she whined now and pouted her lips to Jason.

"You weren't having fun before either Carly." Jason said as he remembered her face when she first sat at the bar.

"Yes I was! Ok it bothered me to see everyone so happy especially Robin, she just bugs me. And Sam, of course she's happy she has you. What is it about the short, brown haired girls that you like? And must they be so annoying with their little voices and I'm always right attitudes?" Carly wanted to know.

"Carly, how much did you drink?"

"Five….no two drinks."

Jason shook his head as they reached her home. Carly was drunk, he was sure of that. He helped her out of the car and inside the living room. "You're going to need coffee." He left her on the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

Carly laughed for no reason at all, she just felt so happy. "You take good care of me. It's going to suck when you leave me." She said with a sigh as her emotions calmed; sobering.

"Leave you?" Jason questioned after he set the coffee marker and joined her on the couch.

"It's already happening, Sam comes first and after the wedding I'll become less important. Then you'll forget all about me." Carly said. The funny feeling she felt before became replaced by all her worries again but all the liquor made everything feel stronger, she was just so sad now.

Jason understood now why tonight had been so hard. "Carly that'll never happen."

"Right."

Jason cupped her chin and brought her tearful eyes back to him. "It'll never happen." He promised. "Nothing or no one can replace or make me forget about you. Remember what I told you that day on the bench, there was snow everywhere and you were worried about your relationship with Sonny. I told you, you need me and I need you, I'm not sure why. I don't think the reason matters at all, it's just how we are." He reminded her. "I still needed you Carly and I always will." He ran his fingers along her cheeks to dry her tears.

Carly stared into his eyes. "Why can't you ever need me as more?" she whispered. "I'm always second best, third if you factor in Sonny. You know it used to be my dream but Sam is living it. I wanted you to love me enough to fight for me. I wanted us to get married and be a family. I wanted to be the woman to have your first child." She finally told him, it hurt too much to keep inside any longer. She closed her eyes to his beautiful blue ones and looked away.

"Carly---"

"No don't tell me we're not in that place or some crap like that. You don't get it, you never have." Carly met his eyes again. "You'll never get it." She whispered as she touched his lips and made her choice to act on her desires, she kissed him.

-

Isabelle A.


	4. Bad timing or maybe not

_**True**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Carly woke up on the sofa the next morning with her head pounding. She looked toward the clock and saw most of the morning passed her by. She headed to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. The wedding was today and there were still plans to be taken care of.

She thought back to last nights party, she groaned when she found she couldn't remember much after the second drink. She dressed in a simple pair of jeans and black top before leaving the house. She had her dress for the wedding at the Metro Court, there were still a few more hours before she had to get ready fro Jason's wedding.

Before anything else she went to Sonny's to see the boys. She walked inside and found Sonny pacing the living room. "What's up?" she knew the look across his face; it wasn't going to be good whatever he said.

Sonny looked at Carly and thought it over and decided she had a right to know after the trouble she went through. "It's Manny, Jason and I are worried he might try something at the wedding. Ever since Alexis got him off, it's like a waiting for a bomb to blow."

Carly sighed. "He can't ruin the wedding, that would destroy Jason. What are you going to do?"

"Security is all over the place and I have someone on Manny." Sonny answered.

Carly had lunch with the boys then rushed over to the church. The flowers were all in place, the priest was standing by. There was nothing left to do but wait for vow time.

"It's perfect."

Carly turned around to see Sam, but the bride didn't look happy. "Why the sour look?"

"I can't believe you used last night to finally be your old Carly self about this wedding." Sam crossed her arms, fire in her eyes, she was angry.

Carly mentally groaned, she couldn't remember last night but she had to admit part of her was glad to see Sam so upset. "What are you talking about?"

"Too damn drunk to remember? Your comment about me and Sonny, everyone started talking and it didn't help Jason ran off to take you home. He missed the rest of the party." Sam tightly explained.

"Back off, the wedding is still happening that's all that matters. Relax and get ready." Carly didn't want to fight with Sam because it was just pointless, and her head still hurt, Sam's annoying voice was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"It's not that easy. You were wrong Carly and I'm sick of it. Being Jason's friend doesn't give you the right---"

"What's going on?"

Carly looked up as Jason walked toward them. "Nothing. Just going over the final touches."

"I'm going to go get ready; it's bad luck to see me before the wedding." Sam said to the husband to be before leaving the room.

"I was as nice as I could be, I swear." Carly said and finally met his eyes, something felt different in the way he looked at her, she hated feelings she couldn't understand. "Um…I need a little help, can you fill in the blanks? What happened last night?"

Jason couldn't fight back the smile that played across his lips. "You don't remember?"

"No, this will teach me to stay away from the bar. Sam seemed really upset, what did I do now?" Carly asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sam will be fine."

Carly cringed. "Did I do or say something else I should know about?"

Jason just looked at her for a moment before softly saying. "No."

"Alight. Now that last night is cleared up it's time for you to go get ready." Carly arranged for everyone to get ready at the hotel then a driver would bring them over to the church.

Carly wore a long black dress, she stuck with the simple color because it fit, and she was in mourning. She almost wanted to walk Jason down the aisle since she was the one giving him away.

She met back up with Jason at the church as he waited in one of the rooms for starting time. "Hey, a tux really suites you." She said looking him over, no man ever looked better in her eyes.

"Thanks, so do you, look nice."

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it."

She smiled something about the way he looked at her reminded Carly of last night. She stared into his sky blue eyes as it all came back to her. "I kissed you."

Jason had hoped she wouldn't remember but he was also glad she had. As much as he hated it he knew she'd end up hurt, they needed to talk about it. "Yeah."

Carly placed her hand over her forehead; she couldn't believe this was happening. She hoped it was all a bad dream but she knew she wasn't that lucky. "Why didn't you say something when I asked before?"

"I didn't think we needed to have this conversation."

"No, you didn't want to tell me how much of a fool I was last night." As the whole night replayed in her mind, she did feel like a big fool. "I didn't mean it." She said now as she stood straight to seem as confident as she could. "Everything I said was just all the drinking, I didn't mean it." She needed him to believe.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm sorry for pulling you away from the party for something so unimportant. And I didn't mean to kiss you either, everything was just a big mess we can forget now." Carly rambled on as she looked around the room unable to look at him.

Jason knew when Carly was lying and she was lying now. It pained him to see her so hurt but he didn't know what to do to help. "Carly, it's ok."

"Yeah, it's behind us." Carly plastered a smile on her face before looking at him. "The wedding is going to start soon, everything looks so great." She stood in front of him. "Your tie needs fixing." She adjusted his tie and felt his heart beating beneath her hand in that moment tears rushed to her eyes. "I can't do this." She confessed.

Jason's voice was just as soft. "Do what?"

"This, all of it." Carly looked up into his eyes. "Jason I love you."

"I love you too."

"No Jason I'm in love with you, I never stopped. A day hasn't passed where you don't factor in. You're my dream. I don't know what's in your heart, maybe we're meant to never be together but I can't let you make a mistake. Sam isn't the woman for you." Carly explained. Part of her wondered if she had gone crazy to so something like this. The other part was relieved she finally had.

Before another word could be said the door opened and Sonny walked in. "We have a problem."

Carly turned away to dry her cheeks, Jason stepped into business mode. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Manny's been shot and the cops are on their way to arrest you."

"Of course." Carly supplied.

Sonny continued. "Our inside man give me the details, you don't have an alibi for the time of the shooting and the guy I had tailing Many didn't see anything before it was too late. You need to go Jason until I get this fixed. It won't be like last time, Manny is dead and they want to nail this on you."

"Go? Now?"

"There won't be a wedding either way. I'll take care of Sam, you get out of here. You can take the back exit and you remember the safe house we talked about in case something like this happened? Right? I'll go make sure everyone is in one spot, you get out of here." Sonny quickly explained before leaving.

Jason couldn't believe this was happening now of all days. He looked at Carly, he couldn't leave her in the state she was in to deal with Durant and all the drama that followed. He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
